


Spooky Scary, Sexy Stories

by Jathis, Safetypants (Dangersocks)



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends Plus One [7]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cecearlos - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Humiliation, Latex, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Situational Humiliation, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/pseuds/Safetypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys decide to spend Halloween relaxing in the playroom. Adam and Cecil have prepared for the night with snacks...and some spooky and sexy stories to share with their lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Latex Pets

**Author's Note:**

> Adam belongs to Dangersocks
> 
> Adam is also referencing this story in the first chapter: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3369587/chapters/10578531

_“What should we do to make this Halloween special?” Cecil mused aloud, frowning to himself. “Oh!” Cecil perked up when he saw Adam typing on his phone. The Voice approached the other, smiling at him as he rested a hand on his shoulder. “What are you writing?” he asked. He blinked when Adam moved to hide his phone’s screen from him._

_“It’s a surprise,” Adam said._

_“Aw!”_

_“I’ll read it to everyone once Earl and Carlos come back, okay?” Adam promised._

_Cecil hesitated but soon nodded his head, flashing the other a bright smile._

_Carlos and Earl would come back from their respective works several hours later, smiling as they allowed themselves to be led into the playroom by Cecil and Adam. Snacks had been set up, along with drinks and Earl raised an eyebrow as he leaned back on some cushions, looking at the pair knowingly as he waited for an explanation._

_“Adam and I thought that we could celebrate Halloween with some spooky stories!” Cecil chirped._

_“Sexy and spooky,” Adam added._

_“Yeah!”_

_Carlos laughed, choosing a chocolate covered scorpion tail, sucking on it before biting down. “Sounds like fun to me!”_

_“Me too,” Earl agreed with a nod of his head. “Who reads first?” he asked._

_Adam pulled out his phone, waving it in the other’s face. “Remember that story about you two being stuffed inside of toy ponies for transport?” he asked._

_Earl’s cheeks turned a dull pink at the memory and he nodded his head. “Yes?”_

_Adam flashed his teeth at him. “I wrote a sequel to it.”_

***

It wouldn’t have been realistic to keep the two captives stuffed inside of the fuzzy pony costumes Adam had paid for to ensure their safe voyage on the flight. The semen and spittle had already ruined the fur on the suits and Adam didn’t feel like having to buy new ones whenever they were irreparably stained.

Cecil had rather liked the idea of keeping the two as pets though, and the Doms had come to a compromise during the few weeks it took to break the captives from making any further attempts at calling the authorities or escaping. Latex body suits were becoming more and more versatile and ordering them online wouldn’t cause any undo attention. They could keep their pets tightly bound in costume after all…

Carlos and Earl’s measurements were taken one morning by a giddy Cecil and then orders were sent out for the first pair of suits. The two were dressed in tight latex meant to give them the appearance of animals; Carlos a brown and white speckled pony and Earl a wolf. Their feet were forced into high, painfully arched heels inside of the latex and their hands were mittened, giving the appearance of hooves or constrained paws. Comical heads were then locked onto them, obscuring their vision and forcing them to rely on leashes when they moved, so as to not bang into anything. Their gagged lips could be seen inside of the animal mouths, drooling and whimpering in their helplessness.

Their penises were the only parts of their bodies free of their latex. Their testicles were sealed away but the shafts were left out, a restrictive ring circling them. The cocks were allowed to be erect or flaccid as their Masters dictated, special metal sounds crafted to trap their erections when the need arose.

Cecil was a capricious man and he begged Adam to let him order a large supply of latex body suits for their pets to wear. Adam eventually agreed but with the stipulation that they only be changed once a month. “Otherwise you’ll just get bored when you use up all of them,” he reminded Cecil.

The other agreed, clapping his hands together. “That is such a lovely idea! Although...I think this one should stay wearing pony or horse costumes,” he added, reaching down to stroke a whimpering Carlos’ chest and stomach. The darker man was lying on his back, his legs forced up and over Cecil’s shoulders to make it easier for Cecil to thrust inside of him

The captives were miserable in their new attire. They hated the way the latex dulled almost all of their senses. Their cocks and faces were the only parts of their bodies that felt any form of physical contact for most of the month, leaving the rest of their bodies needy for anything. They were occasionally penetrated with their Masters’ cocks and vibrators but only at the end of the month, when their outfits were to be changed to something new and tighter. For the rest of the month they were left to suffer and beg for any kind of touch from their Masters, or itch and writhe against the sweat and smell of themselves.

There was, however, one suit that hung on a wall, its appearance serving as a warning. It was a long and slender brown suit, with no arms or limbs, just a solid piece of latex. This Adam called the ‘Worm’ and he threatened the pets with it should they ever misbehave. “You’ll be locked completely inside, unable to do anything but wriggle on the ground like a useless worm for the month! I doubt you’d like it.”

And the pets agreed and silently hoped to behave themselves to avoid the Worm.

***

"We have such wonderfully talented pets!" Cecil chirped, leading Carlos into the dining room by a leash tied around his exposed cock. This month Cecil had dressed him up in a dark purple pony body, the mane a bright blue to offset the purple. His tail was softly buzzing, vibrating deep inside of his ass, keeping him aroused and panting.

Cecil sat, giving the leash a tug to urge Carlos to kneel between his legs. He removed Carlos' bit gag inside of the pony mouth and hummed as he opened his fly, knowing that Carlos would be unable to with the soft hooves covering his hands.

Carlos moaned and leaned forward, obediently sucking on Cecil's cock without a word.

"I take it he won the pony show?" Adam teased gently, watching the display from where he worked on the sofa.

Cecil giggled, holding up the blue ribbon Carlos had won for him. "He had the biggest and most beautiful looking cock there!" he praised. "You're so good at finding well-bred pets, Adam! How did you know this one would make such a good pony when you spotted him and the redhead?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders. “Lucky guess.”

“Some luck!” Cecil agreed.

"Dinner should be ready soon."

"Oh?"

"I had him start a few hours before you came back. I'll go check on him."

Inside of the kitchen, Earl sweated and struggled to work, bound up in a tight black and orange striped tiger suit. He flinched when his ass was slapped, whimpering around his ballgag as he turned his head to regard Adam.

Adam hummed, reaching underneath to tease the bulge where Earl's balls were still kept under the latex. "Is it ready soon, scum? Cecil's come back with his blue ribbon pony and he's hungry."

Earl whined, his cock aching around the thick sounding rod.

Adam sharply slapped Earl's covered balls, making him flinch and yelp in pain. "Don't fuck it up. I'm more than willing to make you a Worm next month."

The redhead whimpered and quickly shook his head, resuming his work at the stove with trembling mitten covered hands.

Adam moved to stand behind Earl as he toiled, running his hands down the other’s latex covered sides. “Lean forward,” he commanded, pressing a hand between Earl’s shoulderblades. He waited for the other to obey, kicking his legs apart before pressing up against him, cooing as he ground against his ass. “Such a tame beast, aren’t you?”

Earl lowered his head, shuddering as he heard Adam open his pants and lower them. He groaned as he felt the slight sensation of his Master’s cock rubbing against his covered ass, his nostrils flaring as he drooled around his gag. He pushed back against him gently, gasping as he was rewarded with a hand reaching around, removing his sound carefully from his cock.

“Make me cum and you’ll get to have yours before dinner,” Adam whispered. He nodded in approval as the other started to grind his ass against his cock, pressed up against him as he worked, focusing on his new task now. “Look at you! Were you always such a slut?” he asked, giving the side of his ass a sharp slap.

The other keened, grunting as he continued to grind against his Master. His cheeks burned a dull red as he drooled, struggling to keep his balance, mittens on the counter to brace himself.

“My lovely slut,” Adam continued, running his thumb over the head of Earl’s erection. “Thrust into my hand,” he commanded. He nodded when the other started to rock his hips forward, smiling in approval. “Very good. Keep going. Just like that. Just like...that!”

Adam hissed as he grabbed his own cock, ensuring that all of his semen landed on the other’s body. He stroked himself until he was finished, huffing as his other hand started to stroke Earl at a faster pace, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. He waited until he could hear the hitch in the other’s breath before letting go of his cock, stepping back. “Turn around,” he panted. He reached up and pulled off the other’s gag, pressing his filthy fingers to the other’s lips. “Suck them clean.”

Earl parted his lips, taking the digits into his mouth. He suckled on each one, his tongue flicking after them once Adam pulled his fingers out of his mouth. Earl waited patiently, biting his lip as he shifted on his feet for further orders. His erection bobbed in the air, pleading for the release he had been promised. It shamed him to no end that he had given up fighting the other but the threat of the Worm...the idea of being locked away in total darkness for a whole month…

“Go and get dinner ready,” Adam commanded, forcing the ballgag back into Earl’s mouth. “Perhaps if I like it you’ll be allowed to cum,” he adds, gesturing to the other’s arousal. With that he went back to the dining room, ignoring the stifled whine of betrayal.

Adam shook his head at the sight of Carlos sitting in Cecil’s lap, the pet’s head thrown back as the Adam’s partner teased his still sounded cock, making it strain and darken in need. “You torture his dick too much.”

“He likes it,” Cecil snorted. “Isn’t that right?” he asked, pinching Carlos’ nipples underneath his suit. He smiled as his pet screamed and nodded his head, sticking his tongue out at Adam. “See?”

Adam just laughed and shook his head, leaning back as Earl hobbled in with the plates of food, setting them down as carefully as he could to avoid spilling anything. “We want some entertainment with dinner,” he said, gesturing over to Carlos. “Figure something out for us.”

The two captors started to eat their dinner as their captives moved to obey. They smiled as their humiliated pets played with each other, well aware that they could not do much in their current attire.

“I love our pets,” Cecil hummed.

Adam smiled in agreement.


	2. Vampire Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Cecil tells his tale of blood and Vampires

_Earl was smiling by the time Adam had finished reading his story, shaking his head at the brunette. “I’m surprised you didn’t have it end with one or both of us being forced into the Worm costume,” he noted._

_Adam sniffed, holding his head up high in mock annoyance. “I can have stories end on a nice note,” he said._

_“We’re slaves kept in tight latex, but you ended it nicely?” Carlos teased, striking the other lightly with a small cushion. He giggled when the other took the cushion from him, bopping him on the head with it before settling down once again. He turned to Cecil, raising an eyebrow as the Voice happily opened his laptop. “And let me guess...you’ve got a story too?”_

_“An absolutely scary one!” Cecil brightly answered._

\--

Earl came to with the start of lips on his shoulder. The sheets he shared with the stranger was very warm. He made a sound to acknowledge the touch, a cross between a snore and a purr. After meeting the rugged man at a Halloween party and hitting it off for one of the most wildest nights of sex, Earl had fallen asleep content in the arms of the other.

Now there were kisses. Small ones, banking up his shoulder. He felt the other man shift so he could lean over his drowsy form, laying claim to his chest with brief tongue and slight teeth. Earl grinned, lolling his head on the pillow to encourage the touches on his neck.

He didn’t hide a shiver when a warm breath ghosted over his clavicle. When a leg hooked over his, pinning him. He anticipated the suction on his throat.

Earl did not expect the bite, though.

Deep. Deeper than his mind, jerking to attention, could process. Earl’s own lips parted. His eyes snapped wide, not helpful in the dark with a body so close to his. And in shock he could not muster the power to unpin himself, warmth spilling from him as he gasped, air wet and sucking…

And the lips returned to the wound. This time painted. This time smiling. A slurping chuckle was the last thing the stunned redhead heard. A clawed hand closing around his groin, finding the cold tingle of unexpected arousal...it’s the last thing Earl should have known before blackness.

\--

“A good haul,” Adam stated with a shrug. “Wicked in the sack, though I was only looking for stamina.”

“Found a scientist. I stole his lab when I took him,” boasted Cecil. “We can finally reproduce what the big families have. And we’ll do it in a way that’s fun. The traditions are the traditions, but…”

\--

Earl didn’t expect to wake. He’s strapped to a cold table, shivering in a strange room. As he tried to test the restraints, he discovered the tubes in his arm. A glance over revealed a second figure just as contained. His skin hurt when he moved and he can see the scarring on the other man.

“You’re alive,” huffed a voice from behind the table. “Good, good. Most don’t survive the first bite, and you were delicious, I nearly could not help myself.”

“The fuck…” Earl groaned, goosebumps prickling him as the words drifted out of the darkness. He knew that voice. He had trusted that voice, and then loved it. He doesn’t want to hear it now, but it teased him. In the cool room, Earl’s nipples were pebbling. He’s naked and exposed. “What the fuck is this?”

“You’re an experiment. A work in progress,” hummed the other. “Let’s skip the step where I tell you that vampires exist, and you say that they don’t. Or they can’t. It’s tedious and I’m not here to listen to you. I just want you to know what’s coming before it’s beyond your mind’s ability to process. I think your defiance would be entertaining.

“Now...you’ve been bitten by me, a vampire. And you weren’t allowed to die. Usually that means you’d become one, but we’ve got other ideas. In this economy of civilization, it’s hard to maintain a brood. And you were far too fun to just use up. If we can strike a balance of draining you, and infecting you, and not completing the process...you should in theory pick up an immunity and resilience. It’s slow work and it will take a long time. You’ll be denied human needs of sustenance as you replenish your blood. We’ll keep you alive at the minimum. It will dull your mind, save for of your need of us. And then, we drink you dry again. Each time we can take more. And you, the little satyriasis…”

“Fuck off!”

“...the more blood you develop, the needier you’ll get. Every good vampire coven has a few favourite playthings. If our experiment pans out, you and this lovely specimen will be what attracts others to our budding society. My only regret is that you’ll eventually grow mindless.”

“This isn’t happening…” Earl whispered, trying to find some discrepancy in the environment around him that might prove this as a bad dream. That might wake him.

“And look, you’ve gotten hard at my promises…” the man from the night before -- and yes, he had to be a man. Human. Insane, or not real -- observed. Lips found the side of Earl’s shoulder, just like when the kisses had started. His urge was to flinch away, but he also knows he must look.

He caught a gleam of teeth, impossibly bright in the dark. They were long, like fingers. Sharply jutting out of an extending jaw where lips peeled back. Earl tucked his chin down, the only defense for his neck. The monster turned to Earl’s lower body instead and Earl screamed as his thigh was pulled open. His erection brushed against brown hair before exquisite pain bloomed up and down his inner leg.

He came as a bloody kiss sucked in one of his testicles.

\--

“That’s not...that’s not...possible,” Carlos slurred, his Master cradling the scientist as his neck is nibbled. Both man and monster watch as Adam dragged a taloned finger across his meal’s abdomen, carving into the cavity housing a stew of moist organs. “He sssssssssssssshould be dead.”

Earl moaned, a small sound. His strength is sapped, and Carlos can appreciate the lethargy. He’s tired all the time. And when the weariness goes away, it is replaced by need. A nameless hunger. He would do anything to fill it.

Once, he had fucked the ginger ravenously in the mouth as his Master nibbled on the throat that Carlos filled. The scientist thought he had experienced similar treatment, though he could not recall much between madnesses. He was either thin and thinner and close to a blackness of non-existing. Or he became shaky and sensitive and willing to be filled and drained violently. He suspected that the middling parts involved him highly open to suggestion.

The ginger, though, didn’t get the touches that Carlos got from his Master. He liked his lab being utilized, this way. He didn’t think he always thought that, but now he does. His Master purring brought delight to Carlos. He got to lie in the tight, plush coffin with his Master. The ginger stayed on the table, sometimes with silver jewellery on his cock or chest. These were always handled with gloves by the other Master. Carlos’ Beloved had promised that he’d never have to feel that, whatever it meant.

“Maybe if I decide you could be like us,” Master said as he pet Carlos. “You can devour him and he would finally give up the ghost. But for now, you’re both important.”

“Next frenzy,” Adam agreed, wetly. “We’re better at predicting these two as they cycle through their hunger. We’ll host the big gathering for their next frenzy. Strap ‘em down and drain them from the pretty vein under their cocks while they’re begging.”

Needle-like fingers combed through Carlos’ hair and he cannot be concerned. There is mild fascination with watching the ginger twitch under the toying of his insides. Adam flicked his tongue out to clean a path up his bloodied wrist.

\--

_Cecil has to stop his story when Earl begins to squirm._

_“Nope...sorry…” huffs the interrupting listener, trying and failing to ignore his bulge._

_Adam does not have to crawl far to take the ginger’s hands away from his groin. “Tell you what, I’ll leave bruises on your throat if you lie perfectly still and listen to the rest of the story.”_

_“Actually,” Carlos interrupts. “I’m ready to lie on a table and be...studied…I like that idea very much. But I’d need that mouth of yours, Cecil…”_

_“Then storytime is over,” Adam decrees. He hugs Earl possessively. “And this one is mine to do with as I please.”_

_“Please,” Earl assents._

\----------------------

_Upstairs, the Faceless Old Woman decides that she is not getting stuck chasing off the local children next year with the traditional Halloween spiked club._


	3. Stitches From Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late Hallowe'en story about little Red, lost in the wood of witches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer. Mind control and cannibalism. Graphic, so um...no reading on empty or full stomachs.

Earl looks over at Adam, smiling as he raises an eyebrow at him. The other is dozing off, just barely awake. "Adam?"

"Hm?" Adam opens his eyes when he hears Earl padding over to the sofa, grunting as the redhead straddles him.

"You ever think about buying me?" Earl asks.

The brunette laughs, rousing when he rests his hands on Earl's hips. "Only _all_ the time," he teases. "What are _you_ thinking about?"

Earl blushes, his eyes wanting to flick away to the side. He shrugs a little, offering a small smile as he forces himself to look at Adam. "I was just thinking of a meat market maybe..."

"Defiant and screaming?" Adam asks. Both of his eyebrows rise when Earl shakes his head. "Oooooooh?"

"Maybe willing and quiet...bred and trained. Put on display and blushing at the idea of becoming owned and eventually consumed."

Adam smiles. "Carlos brushing off on you?" he gently teases, pulling Earl closer to his chest. He runs his hands over Earl's body, as if inspecting him. "I would pay a few hundred for you," he whispers.

Earl's eyes cloud over at that and he licks his lips.

Adam chuckles at the swift reaction, hugging Earl tight and kissing him.

***

The Witch Boy is running low on a few of his spell components. He packs up a few things and sighs as he slips away to a special market created for the sale of magical ingredients and components. It is where any restocks their spells and enchantments.

He finds the few things he needs right away and when he is finished he allows himself time to walk around the stalls, wandering into the flesh and blood district. There, the more hard to find components are sold.

The slave catches his eye immediately. At first, the Witch Boy cannot say why. The redheaded man stands quietly, wrists bound in front of him, naked and waiting. When Adam approaches, the slave lifts his head, spreading his legs and straightening his back to attention.

Adam runs a hand over that chest, frowning to himself as he tries to guess why this one makes him both excited and uneasy.

"Are you looking for parts?" the breeder at the stall asks. He’s noticed the attention his merchandise is getting and senses a sale. "This one comes from strong stock, they were used for powerful spells after their bodies dried up. Red hair and freckles are often needed for a lot of the stronger versions of spells."

The slave is silent as the breeder speaks, allowing his body to be grabbed and moved around as needed, showing him off. Adam notes the way the slave's cock reacts, twitching ever so slightly awake at the fate of his predecessors.

"I've heard that their hair alone makes fire spells stronger..." The man is repeating rumours that no real witch would believe. It adds to Adam’s suspicion. This may be a trap. Something is off...

"I'll pay you two for the whole thing," he finally offers. When the figure begins to argue, the witch casts a steely glare at him, warning of what comes of lying to the powerful.

“Two and a half?” the man meekly murmurs.

The money is exchanged and a collar and leash are produced at no cost, placed around the item's neck.

Adam gives the leash a gentle tug, testing to see how responsive his new acquisition is. "Let's see if you're as useful as your sires were."

The ginger only blushes and bows his head, though he keeps up in a satisfactorily manner.

As they cross the market back to the mythical boundaries of time and plane, Adam is pleased with how the slave turns heads. Also, with how deferential he seems.

"You are very obedient," he tells him.

The slave nods. "Yes."

"Were you always broken in?"

He catches the pause immediately. The slave lies, "yes, Master."

Adam grins privately. So there _is_ a chance he could get a struggle. No doubt that charms had been laid upon the ginger to keep him in good behaviour. The slaver likely parted with the redhead easily, hoping to be long gone before the obedience wore off. There is still something wrong with the encounter and he casually tries to get to the bottom of it.

Adam can break in a bad slave. At worst, he can kill the other for parts. Though he had been meaning to formulate an alliance with two other witches. It is not safe in the world to be so solitary, even for those as clever as Adam. If anything, the two witches he had in mind might lend him their magics for a bit of shared entertainment. He’d obviously share of the spoils of a lousy ginger.

"Good boy..."

Adam has had many subservient slaves. They are raised by Masters to be hungry for approval. To long to be selected. To gain fulfillment through use.

Before they reach the threshold, Adam begins to doubt his earlier assessment. The ginger looks longingly at him. Licks his lips furtively. Keeps close to the witch when others leer, desperate to be preserved. The male witch hates this uncertainty.

He shames himself when he asks, "If you were bad, how did it go?"

"I would _never_ be bad..." Again, the lie.

Adam _knows_ it is a lie.

The slave believes in a misdemeanor. But he regrets his previous behaviour and hopes it goes unmentioned.

Adam smiles knowingly, stopping on the outskirts of the market to run his hands over the other's body. "Where is your brand from the breeding house?" he asks.

The slave hesitates, whimpering as he lowers his head. "They must have forgotten. Or...or my previous master healed me to sell me to a greater master!"

"Hmmm, then which is it?" The slave's eyes start to tear and Adam chuckles, placing a glass vial under those misty eyes to collect the tears that fall. "Easy now..."

"I _am_ from a breeder..." the slave whispers.

"What's your name?"

"...Earl..."

"Earl, do you want to serve me?"

The other nods frantically. Compelled to. He strongly believes it.

Adam can see a minimal of insecurity, but that is only the awareness that his mind is trapped in a haze that will dissipate sometime soon. A classic example of an altered mind. This Earl is not scared of being under control. Currently, he fears his unreliability once that starts to unravel. He remembers faltering before. Perhaps he recalls punishments and being made to feel shame over the slip. He wants to be good. He wants that approval. He wants Adam to believe him, and he _wants_ to be good...

Adam says, "I promise not to be angry with you if you are honest _now_."

Earl pales. Adam wonders if he would drain of blood just as beautifully. "I...I used to...hunt." He speaks in a tiny voice.

"Animals?" Adam asks, a warning in his tone. He plants a strong hand under the chin of his slave, forcing them to meet eyes. The collar jingles.

"Witches," Earl whimpers, water streaking more forcefully. The truth makes Adam forget to catch these dripping gems. "I am sorry. I'm so so sorry..."

A witch hunter…

A witch hunter!

No wonder he had felt so wary...

Adam mentally reminds himself to find the slaver and kill them later. To sell a witch hunter under a poorly maintained obedience spell… He runs his palm over Earl's cheeks, hushing him when the sobs start. "There...you see? Does your Master look angry with you?"

"No?"

"Of course not. Because you told the truth. I have great power. If you don't love me, I can make you love me."

Earl breathes in over a constrained hiccup. A hopeful snuffle. "You can?"

With help, Adam thinks to himself as he smiles winningly. There is _no_ argument now. He _needs_ help and witch hunters in any form do not deserve to live. He reaches up and strokes the other's head. "Show me how grateful you are for forgiveness, Slave. Show me how good you can be."

The redhead hesitates only briefly, knees trying and failing to stay strong before he's down on the forest floor, gazing up at Adam in adoration. He ignores the hum of marketfare just beyond their ring of trees. As Adam strokes his head, he watches as the other opens his belt with dextrous fingers and starts to kiss his cock. "How long ago were you taken?"

"A fortnight..."

"How?"

"I was...betrayed," Earl confesses, sucking along the underside. He seems more devoted to task than in looking upset.

"Is anyone looking for you?"

The head jerks slightly, tongue flicking against Adam's balls. Earl has had some practice. "The one who turned on me had been my only support."

Adam clutches the back of the ginger's head. No worry over a rescue, then. "Do you hate this person?"

“No," hums a mouth that is full. Oh, how well he articulates like this. Adam imagines a fat apple parting the powerful jaw and the screams that won't muffle. He cums.

Earl swallows it, a cleaning slurp before he pops free. "I would not be happy to serve my master were I not betrayed."

Adam grins, so pleased that Earl has no idea of what to come.

Yet.

He tucks himself away, fixing his clothes as the naked slave watches him. "You're going to be a very good help for me," he assures him. "Why don't we go to see my garden, that you’ll soon be tending?"

The slave smiles with such relief and Adam almost regrets that he had been a witch hunter.

Almost.

***

Adam's theory is right. It proves true when his visitors arrive a few days later. The precautions he had taken ensures that the big tree in his garden snags at his slave when he takes the hedge clippers and attempts to throw them at the dark witch only just calling out to Adam.

The witch Carlos -- one of the wisest -- had been about to ask if the new helper were right in the head. The red-headed worker had been standing silently, lost in a thought and looking increasingly sick.

Then the ginger had turned to throw the clippers and only the tree ward blocked the expert aim. Only a spell so specific could have acted so smoothly, but Adam had been preparing for such eventualities and he is gladder than he can say that his hard work had paid off. Cecil looks more unimpressed than his friend.

There is no time to explain as Earl tries to throw himself onto a rake, ending his life. The tree ensnares him first and he swears and screams, panicked and angry.

"Well, good," Adam sighs. "Now you two will believe me when I tell you about my problem. I began to question it myself. Between the three of us we should be able to recreate and reinforce whatever spell had made him so agreeable."

"Is this who I think he is?" Cecil asks, not sure if he can forgive Adam for nearly harming his mate.

"A witch hunter. But a special case. Work with me and we may have him eagerly telling us about his peers," Adam says.

"I would die first!" screams the ginger, still thrashing.

"You should have seen him last night," Adam continues. "He was weeping like a babe, begging for forgiveness. He also begged for my cock in every place it could fit. It was almost enough to make me forget what he was."

"I would never!" Earl screams. He struggles in the tree's grasp, trying in vain to wriggle out of its sharp and painful hold. He is however naked and the tree bites into his flesh, making him bleed.

"Did you save it in a memory crystal?" Carlos asks. His eyes widen when Adam holds up the slender jewel, smiling. "A weeping witch hunter whore..."

"I've heard of this one," Cecil mutters, his dubiousness plain on his face. "Whole covens have been destroyed because of him. Down to even to the little ones. He's a monster."

" _You_ are the monsters!" Earl shouts between angry pants.

"Help me?" Adam asks.

Cecil and Carlos share a look, but smile.

The tree is made to cocoon the feisty hunter and the branches split from the tree, creating a sealed wooden worm containing the prisoner. He is immobilized, squeezed inside as tiny legs sprout from the bottom. The trap waddles itself into the hut before the witches.

Again, a formidable display of Adam's power, though it wears him out. He is showing his guests that he trusts them, expending such energy when they could team up against him. He is showing that he is taking no chances with this hunter. And lastly, that on his property, he is impressive.

"Someone has managed to temporarily enslave his mind. He obeys wonderfully until the spell wanes. I doubt we may prolong the magic permanently, but it would be fun to enjoy ourselves a bit before we avenge our kind. I will confess now that I need your share of wisdom."

"I have some knowledge of such spells being used on slaves," Carlos says. "I had heard rumors that slavers use it to pass them off as properly bred ones."

"Well we know that's true," Adam snorts. “But I do not think that is the case here.”

"Keep him sealed in there," Cecil offers with some reluctance.

"It will help the spell bind to him.” Carlos explains. “The denial of the senses make humans weak and more susceptible to suggestion. Like those Lures the spiders to the North use. I've seen some gratefully kissing their owner's limbs in their blind lust and obedience." Carlos runs a hand over the wooden cocoon. "And once we are finished...it'll open for our little butterfly..."

Inside, the hunter scratches and screams. He cannot hear them, but they know he would hardly agree.

They work together. Slowly at first, unused to one another's habits. Adam interrupts them once when he is told by his tree that the hunter is attempting to bite his tongue off. A minor spell creates a protective gag out of a branch and the trio do not need to peek inside to confirm his health. The bellows grow muffled. Then, they are silent.

Then the witches are faster than any expect. Once they understand the previous spell's aura, they can reapply it. They strengthen it. As the sun sets, they crack open the shell.

The widest eyes look out. "Was I bad?"

Cecil cannot help but giggle, all his fears dashed. "Like a little lamb!" he says.

Adam strokes Earl's hair. "You were bad...you tried to hurt my friend's mate." He holds up a hand when Earl's lips start to tremble. "But they will forgive you if you beg for it," he assures him.

"I'm so sorry," Earl whimpers. "Please...Please I'm so sorry..."

"Crawl here," Cecil commands. Earl stumbles out of his shell and grovels. "Oh I like this!" Cecil purrs. "He's so obedient and sweet...you could almost mistake him for a breeding house slave!"

"Look at me," Carlos commands. He smiles when Earl obeys, shifting on his hands and knees nervously before him. "You want to be forgiven?"

"Yes! Please!"

"You hunted our kind..."

Earl chokes and bows his head.

"Tell us the about those like you and I will forgive you."

"I beseech my Masters get comfortable," Earl presses. "It is a long telling if I am to be thorough...and I believe my Masters would prefer me to be thorough?"

Carlos asks him to sit at Adam’s desk. Then Cecil steps in to adjust Earl in the seat. His legs as wide as they can open. "I will have a snake from the garden encourage you, if our host allows familiars in the house..."

"Our slave has much to do for our trust and pleasure," Adam agrees. "Think you will be as thorough as you multitask?"

"Let me make my Masters happy," Earl blushes.

With a snake charmed to coil around the ginger's cock, Earl begins to write out the hierarchy, names, locations, known quirks and weaknesses of all the hunters he knows.

Carlos leans over and whispers, "I know some of the obscure information for Smilo. The information is true. This _isn't_ an act."

Earl proves to be very focused, writhing only a little when the snake constricts.

When he is finished, he sets the quill down and looks at the others, keeping his hands away from the snake that continues to tease him. "Was I good?" he shudders.

Adam looks over the paperwork frowning. "The Albino is a hunter?"

Earl blushes and nods his head, shifting as the snake idly twists around his erection. "He was...castrated for a witch's spell as a child. He...oh...he works with the Italian...to stop the trade of albino limbs."

"I had a feeling," Cecil mutters.

"You did very good. Do you think you would like to ask for something?"

"I would like for my Masters to forgive me," Earl replies, wanting very much for other things but polite enough to demand nothing.

"You may kneel like a pig, hands and knees," Adam says. "The snake will entertain itself while you suck each of us."

Earl’s eyes unfix in lust and he complies, mindful not to harm the snake.

"He is such a sweet thing," Carlos whispers, smiling as Earl starts by sucking on Adam's cock first.

"Imagine how sweet he will be when it's time," Cecil hums, smiling at the idea.

"Hopefully, our combined magics will last long enough to make him fun to play with. It's shouldn’t be this wonderful having a hunter like this," Adam confesses. He strokes Earl's head, nodding as Earl presses forward to gag himself on his cock. "I wonder if all hunters are such wanton sluts."

"What will you do for us?" Cecil queries to the redhead as Adam starts rolling his hips more frantically.

Earl hums, trying to answer the command while occupied. He only gags a little a second later, catching the seed that spills and dripping none of it.

"An...anything..."

Carlos pulls his own robes up. "And if you served us best as components?"

A rosy colour pinkens Earl's ears. "My Masters know best on how to use me..."

"Oh my God, I can see why you were at first convinced he was breeding stock. Slave, would you be devoured alive if we desired that?"

The snake shifts, comfortably snoozing in its tangled hug of thighs and balls. At the suggestion, the ginger's shaft hardens. "Should I exercise to be a better morsel for my Masters?"

Carlos beams, pulling the other in by his hot face to attend to his large girth. "If you earn it..."

He gasps when the slave takes him in willingly enough, cheeks becoming hollow as Earl sucks on him as best as he can right away, showing how earnest he is to please.

"I think...I know when we should be done with him," Cecil coos.

"Just before the spell breaks?" Adam suggests.

Cecil smiles, showing the others his mighty teeth.

***

With their combined efforts they can make the spell last almost a week. They notice its imminent failure when Earl stops anticipating their needs. He follows orders, but no longer predicts what they may next ask of him. He gives 110%. Then, just follows the bare requirements of their commands.

After that, perhaps half a day, he starts stalling. Getting forgetful. Empty.

Then the horror sets in. First with denial. He begins to push whatever task he is on -- weeding, watering, stirring, sucking (though they are wise to keep their own cocks from being involved at this point, but they make him practice on the old mule, or the torture post he’s built for them and their future witch hunter hunts) -- until the chore fails to distract him from the truth. That he is captured by three evil witches who have brainwashed him.

Earl always falls back on the same tricks. Attack. Escape. Failing that, implementing his own death. The witches are always prepared.

Each reset goes easily at first. But those last only a week, or notably less. Then, the reapplication of the spell gets choppier. The magic flows less smoothly.

"I think...it is time to say goodbye to our lovely slave," Cecil confesses. "We knew this would not last but with the way these spells are going I doubt he will live more than a day or two now before his brain gives up."

"Slave, go and prepare the oven for your body," Adam commands.

The redhead bows, moving on shaky limbs to obey.

He has helped them expand the woodfire so a full grown body will fit in stone oven on a metal sheet. They had watched him sweat, toil, and build up his arms in fashioning the base under the hot sun. He had lain on it to confirm it would hold him when slid in, and helped them fashion restraints that he couldn't undo while trying.

One night as they cooked lamb upon it, he obeyed their instructions to stand at its edge and fondle himself as the heat warmed his belly. He told them how much he envied the animal.

"Kneel on the table and let us see you ride this eggplant as we eat," Cecil purrs. Earl becomes their centerpiece, lewdly easing as much of the vegetable into him as he can.

"You may lick the pan," Carlos grants at their meal’s conclusion. "Do it with your ass up."

Earl cums on the warm sheet as he hoists his penetrated ass in the air, tongue slurping at the blood and grease and fingers stroking the cuffs that will someday hold his ankles and wrists together.

He will lie on his back with his head hanging out of the oven, off the sheet. They will watch his face, supposedly in ecstasy (he believes) as his arms lie flat down his sides and his ankles lock to them, knees open as wide as possible.

He drinks potions and giggles as they write sigils on his belly. These will preserve him when he is stuffed with the mix of innards of other animals favoured by the three. Alchemical herbs and mystical foliage have been fetched or donated by distant witches who enthusiastically support the group’s efforts. The three have agreed to keep the event to themselves, but the ginger has many enemies and all are willing to make the feast memorable.

"You will have all of that inside you," Cecil says as Earl struggles to churn the thick stuff. It makes him dizzy. It makes him fear things even as his mouth waters. It looks like a lot and he shivers when Adam encircles his body, cool hands tugging at muscles and explaining where the distending will happen. "You will feel an incision here, and I will begin to fill you. Don't worry about a thing as you won't be able to move then. The work is all on me. Each handful will push your insides tighter in you. Each will stretch you and make you feel as if you could not bloat anymore. It will stick to the bones of your ribs. It will tease the vegetable deep in your hole at the time. The peppers and some magical properties might make you feel warm."

Earl squirms, eyes rolling up as he looks forward to this. "Then the oven again?"

Adam smiles and nods his head. "And then the oven again," he assures him. He strokes Earl’s cheek, allowing the slave to lean forward and kiss him gratefully on the lips. "Such an obedient slave..."

"Am I forgiven?" he asks.

"Soon," Adam promises.

***

The last spell is both easy and hard. They are applying it for only a day and they want to have the ability to end it. Added nuances (like vitality, stamina, hunger) weave through it.

Though the most difficulty comes in the witch’s focus. So close to their goal, they risk getting distracted. They want this as badly as Earl is made to want this.

"Was I bad?" Earl whispers when he is released from the ritual. He always returns to himself with fear, though they had not waited for him to be himself again.

"No, morsel. Not this time. But we each want one last fuck with you. Lucky day, huh?"

Earl perks up at this, smiling as he nods his head. "Very lucky!" he gasps, clapping his hands together. "I want to make you all feel so good!" he swears to them.

"And you will taste so good, too," Adam hums, breathing deep of Earl's neck. "I want to see Carlos pound you hard before we oil you up."

Earl blushes, eyes clouded with lust. "I love Master Carlos," he confesses.

"You are a anxious slut," chuckles Carlos. "Come bend. I'm going to pin your arms behind you and take you hard. I suspect you always were hoping for someone to catch you. Use you."

"Master is so considerate of my urges," Earl bows his head, touched and aroused. "I serve you."

"And I got that admission," Cecil chirps, triumphantly holding the Seeing stone. "We can play that to our meat at the end..."

They take the former hunter hard. In the end, he can barely walk, wobbling on unsteady legs.

But they are kind to let him lie down on the sheet. He is tickled with glaze and dressed. They even tease the carrot into him, showing him the item kept a secret until now. It mocks the eggplant. He almost cries when they play it into him.

"Tight..."

"Good boy. You get to relax as we decorate you. Rest as we warm you and tend to magic flames."

"You are forbidden from cumming," Adam warns.

Lashes flutter dreamily.

They will let him escape the submission of his mind midways through stuffing. It will happen the instant he agrees to take as much of the apple in his mouth as possible. Once stuck like a true hog, he will snap back to himself with the discomfort of his inner body being split by foreign fodder. An erection he cannot relieve.

And finally, the lack of memories, yet full knowledge, of what is being done to him slowly.

His screams would startle the crows that had started to settle outside where the apple not stoppering him. His eyes snap wide, bulging as he starts to squirm. That stops abruptly.

"You fucked that carrot into your ass so beautifully. Do wiggle for us now, ginger..."

Earl makes a faint noise around the apple, juices dribbling down the sides of his mouth.

"I know...I could have kept you docile...but the fear makes you taste better,” Adam murmurs, giving the mound of stuffing a pat from inside the ginger’s belly.

A knife slides against hips where skin will soon flake, sizzling. Cecil taps the metal blade and says, “You’re wondering about how you’re still alive? The months of magic made you resilient. If I push down on your pelvis..."

Earl groans as his weight, heavier from Adam who will soon stitch back the incision, is squeezed down from the two witches on the deeply embedded carrot. It is still firm from the early baking and his meaty muscles spasm as his prostate triggers. A tapered finger dabs at the grease trying to expel from the meal's cock. He doesn’t know how to scream but there are urges to coming from all parts of his body.

"Horrified?" a tongue licks at his toes, peering up at the naked body spread before them. It is Carlos, who fancies himself the submissive’s favourite. "You will add cream to your delectable display when we carve into you. I like my men crispy, but rare."

Earl whines softly and the witches watches as his body twitches ever so slightly, a vain attempt at some kind of movement. Despite the pain, his instincts are to test the limits of his bondage. He doesn’t remember yet that he had created them with himself in mind.

"Such a strong one. You were so helpful with security, and nice to look at," Adam laughs. He draws a fist out and sucks on his thumb, encrusted with food and other bits. Earl’s bits.

"You drank what we gave you. Fucked anything we asked you to fuck. Begged for the opportunity to be savoured...well I'm going to slice you up the middle after you’ve baked. Watch the steam escape from your torso and dig until I see your tired heart struggle. You realize that we will break your ribs off to accomplish this. I will lodge spoons into your insides and we’ll help ourselves."

"All while I flay the flesh from your legs.” Cecil includes. “I imagine you might live through that to get a taste of yourself. We can still bewitch you. Make you open wide and let the juices roll down your throat as you are still commanded not to cum. We want that swollen, creamy beauty for the encore."

"You can fade to our lips sharing your shaft. Our teeth nibbling as the carrot up your ass is steadily removed, leaving you so depleted,” Carlos huffs, tongue pressing between warm toes.

Sticky drool glazes down poor Earl's cheek, pooling by an ear as his stare fixates. He tears up, desperate. He smells divine to his former Masters.

Adam leans in close, his mouth to Earl’s ear as he threads a needle with magic hair. He runs his tongue over the lobe, giving a painful bite to it. "I'll save your bones. Maybe I'll use your skull when I'm feeling bored, until I find another meal. Bet those names you gave us might prove delicious"

The muffled warble pleads for mercy. An altered reality. A quick end, perhaps. Relief.

"Our new thrall could be made to gnaw on your bones like a dog. Perhaps piercings that come from you, hmm? A future hunter who wears you, the one who betrayed the whole organization. Your marrow will sweeten our broths for seasons. You will be a mess on our table when we are fat with you."

They begin to slide the plate back into the stove. The three of them move it with no difficulty and the horrors of what he had heard made Earl only distantly aware of the move. Panic sets in. Then a brief scream as the heat returns to the start of his burns. The three encircle his head as it hangs free of the oven, watching with maliciousness as his fattened form begins to shine with sweat. With juices. As his cock gleams with pre in the wavering light. As he waits to die, and fails to. He loses track of time.

Perhaps he sleeps. It is the narrow carving blade plucking a stitch free that rouses him. His lungs inhale and it hurts Everything hurts, and most of all his ass and his cock. He needs to move to stimulate them but any motion is agony on his skin.

The sharp knife settles its point into Earl's belly button. The single snipped thread threatens to burst him.

Now he remembers, or suspects that he remembers another moment when they had drawn him out. A spell to prolong his life? He had been delirious when they had applied a second glaze. It feels like a distant nightmare, their honied hands. His mouth suckling clean their fingers. Their confessions of having been unable to wait and teasing him into begging for a mouth of cum. He tastes it now, behind the apple taste of the returned fruit.

Now, he feels more aware. He moans pitifully as the knife fillets him, button to sternum. Pushing is his insides. Cooked. He screams behind the apple, terrified at being conscious even now.

At his side, a golden pear ring is dragged free of his nipple and he sees the outcropping skin is hard and browned. He has never felt so exposed.

Then a hand plunges into him and his heart pounds in a panic, tickled by fingers. A gentle palm.

He tastes blood in his throat. Warm and flavoured. It mixes with their seed and he believes for the first time how truly and utterly defeated he is. How even...how can...

Then the baked skin of his legs cracks as it is shaved. He screams anew as the flesh is sensitive. He can feel it, the fat trying to hold the meat to the bone.

"Oh my, this is..." Cecil tries to explain around a mouthful. "Here. Make him hungry for a bite."

No...Earl thinks. No...

Earl wants so badly to die. He sobs and screams in agony and yet death refuses to claim him. He prays for it, craves it but what he is given instead is a slice of his own flesh and directed to chew, unable to do anything else.

The apple is removed, a thoughtful Carlos biting into it. The dark man puts a thick piece of meat between Earl’s lips and tells him to suck it first. Earl drools around it. He is told to like it. Love it. To want more...

He sobs, ashamed. Babbling that yes, please. Please...let him gorge himself like them. A bone. A shred of skin. His fatty tissues and sweetmeats. The humiliation only makes them coo over the new fragrance. He cannot move more than his head, even that restricted. But they withdraw the carrot and he would fuck it were they to return it. Were it possible.

Finally, they gather around his standing, aching cock.

"We have outdone ourselves, finding such a worthy roast."

"P...please..."

"He can still speak!"

"Ple...please..."

A hand strokes over his brow, fresh tears leaking over his cheeks as he lays there.

"Almost," he is promised.

“Where is that Seeing Stone? Someone bring it over here so he can listen to himself offer his body to Carlos!”

***

“Only you could take something gentle and turn it horrific,” Earl laughs. He shakes his head at Adam, resting his forehead against the other’s in tender fondness.

“Just for you, my pretty,” Adam agrees. “You came like...six times. Which time was your favourite?”

“Witch time, indeed?” Earl chuckles.

He gets bitten for that.

 

 


End file.
